Elemental Digidestined
by IonicStorm
Summary: Same beginning as my first Digimon fic. With a new enemy and new secrets revealed, the Digidestined has to work with one from the future to rescue Gennai and save their worlds from a catastrophe that changed their future for the worse.
1. Chapter 1

New evolution

"Where is this place?"A boy with light blonde hair wearing a navy blue blazer with a white button up shirt underneath and black jeans walked through the Digital World confused. He then tripped on a rock and slid down a hill to stop right before he slid into a river."Whoa. That was cool."

"Excuse me can you help me?"The boy walked over to a waterfall to see a red dragon like digimon wearing Ninja like clothing holding onto a tree branch about to snap.

"Sure be right down. Let's see...got it."A The boy ran around before he found a rope near a broken boat. He then tied the rope to a sturdy rock in the river and ran off the waterfall. After the rope got caught on the edge, he began hopping on the side until he grabbed the digimon's hand and caught him.

"Thanks."

"No problem."The boy smiled at the digimon but their meeting was cut short by the rope breaking."Uh oh."

"I wish there was a way for us to be safe."The digimon held onto the boy's jacket as the rope broke and they began to fall hundreds of feet. All of a sudden a blue portal opened behind them sending them through a vortex only to land in a tree but were knocked unconscious by accidentally hitting their heads together on the landing.

* * *

"Your head cleared up yet Kari?"Gatomon and Kari walked through a Forest in the Digital World trying to think.

"No Gatomon, I just wish there was an answer to our current problem."Little did those two know that while they stopped to look at the scenery, they were right underneath the tree where the boy and the digimon fell into.

"Huh? What the? Uh oh."The boy shook his head waking up before hearing a crack. He then gulped as the branch broke making him and the digimon next to him land next to Kari surprising her and made her yelp.

"What the hell is that thing?"Gatomon poked the boy's back making her punch it to see what it was.

"Ow."

"Instead of hitting it, just take a look."Kari pulled her digimon partner away from the branch and removed all the leaves to see the two in pain."It's a kid and a digimon."

"Really? Who did I hit?"

"My back..."Gatomon nodded realizing who and what she had hit. Then she and Kari stepped back seeing the two sit up rubbing their heads."What's with hitting me?"

"Sorry."

"Ow my head."The digimon rubbed the welt he had on his forehead before something fell from the tree and hit him on the head knocking him out.

"Whoa are you alright?"The boy shook the unconscious digimon while the object turned out to be a Gotsumon.

"Fine thanks for asking."The Gotsumon raised his hand irritating the boy while the digimon under him woke up.

"A Gotsumon? Wait what were you doing in that tree?"Kari looked confused at Gotsumon making him realize what happened and try to go up the tree again.

"I need to get out of here."

"YEAH OR ELSE I'LL KILL YOU FOR LANDING ON MY HEAD!"

"Why?"

"That's why!"Gotsumon pointed at an Infermon that landed near them and stared at them.

"An Infermon?"

'This must all be a dream.'The boy gulped as Infermon began to slowly walk towards them.'Digimon and Human's haven't met in five hundred years...this can't be real...and her...I've seen her somewhere before...'

"What are you doing on my turf?"Infermon got close making Gatomon get ready to fight.

"Turf? You don't own this part of the Digital World."Kari felt like she should've kept her mouth shut because Infermon came closer even quicker.

"Yes I do Digidestined...now prepare to die!"

'DIGIDESTINED?! NOW I KNOW THIS IS A DREAM!'The boy's watch began to glow blue making the lunging Infermon close his eyes and barely miss Kari. He looked to see it resembling a Digivice as it scanned the Digimon near him.

"Welcome Chase."He jumped up hearing it say his name before saying the Digimon's."Partner Digimon: Ryuninmon, Rookie level. Ally Digimon: Gatomon, Champion level. Gotsumon, Rookie level. Enemy Digimon: Infermon, Ultimate level."The other four were amazed at what his Digivice was saying before the screen typed the words Digivolve.

"Digivolve?"The four then shielded their eyes as Chase touched his Digivice's screen making Ryuninmon glow blue.

"IMPOSSIBLE?! HE'S ELEMENT DIGIVOLVING!"

"Element Digivolving?"They looked as Ryuninmon was hit by lightning before his shape changed and he grew significantly until the light died down to show a tall blue and gold ninja with a red dragon head with piercing yellow eyes wearing a shinobi headband and a ninja sword on his back and lightning bolt designs all over himself.

"GOURYDRAMON!"Gourydramon roared making Infermon charge at him.

"Element Digivolution complete: Gourydramon, Guardian level. Guardian of Thunder."

"Guardian of Thunder?"They watched as the newly digivolved Gourydramon easily stopped Infermon and slammed him on the ground. He then tried to punch him only to be shot in his chest sending him flying up.

"SPIDER SHOOTER!"Infermon shot a rapid volley of red lasers at Gourydramon making him try to dodge before he was hit directly in the chest making an explosion.

"I felt that..."Chase felt a sudden pain in his chest and realized it was the same spot where his Digimon partner was hit.

"LIGHTNING PAW!"Gatomon then jumped on the Virus Digimon and began to punch him rapidly.

"Gatomon!"Kari watched in horror as Infermon hit Gatomon off him and slammed her hard into a tree and kept doing that.

"DIGI NINJA ART: FLASH OF LIGHTNING!"Gourydramon appeared with only a small scratch on his chest and raised his hand to the air, he then slowly lowered it pointing at the Virus Digimon making Lightning strike him and made him stop hurting Gatomon and picked her up."You alright?"

"Yeah...why are you a bag of catnip?"

"I'll take that as a compliment. Get ready you bad excuse for a Digimon. THUNDER BLADE!"He then raised his sword making lightning strike it and stabbed it into Infermon making him turn into data as electricity surged through his body.

* * *

"Infermon failed."A buffed up colossal sphinx like Digimon wearing Gladiator armor looked at a purple and black dragon like Digimon with colossal wings and an insect like endoskeleton and a colossal shadow with glowing yellow eyes.

"No he didn't...because he's right here."The shadow raised his hand to show Infermon there mad.

"The Guardian of Thunder...I will destroy him."

"Of course you are, but first..."Infermon roared in pain before becoming a colossal Digiegg. It then hatched to reveal Diaboromon.

"Thank you Master...watch your back from now on."

* * *

"Thank you so much for helping us."Gotsumon along with some Snimon, Kuwagamon, Parrotmon, and Elecmon were thanking Gourydramon and Gatomon while Kari and Chase were talking.

"Thanks for the help back there."

"No problem..."

"Kari."

"Chase."

"What was that Digivolution back there?"

"An Elemental Digivolution apparently. I have no idea what that is."

"And I don't know what your Digivice is either. It doesn't resemble my D-3 or my D-Terminal."Kari took out her D-3 and D-Terminal only for them to glow pink and become a pink version of Chase's Digivice on her wrist.

"Now it does."

"What the heck?"

"Probably a glitch or something."Chase poked Kari's Digivice making both of theirs release a blue light forming a hologram in the shape of Gennai.

"Gennai?"

"Hello Kari. Chase."

"How do you-"

"I'm afraid I can't answer your questions but I need to tell you something. During my studies I stumbled into something I wasn't supposed to. Protect Sora, Matt, Cody, and Ken. And protect each other as well."

"What is-"

"I don't think I'll around during this fight, and Kari...make sure Chase here doesn't screw up. All the info about this is in my home, enjoy your new Digistraps."Genai's hologram went back into their Digistraps before more blue lights came from them making a map form with Gennai's home highlighted by a red dot.

"Wow...this is unreal."

"I know, look you should go home with Gatomon while Ryuninmon and I go find this place."Chase looked at Kari seriously as the map went into his Digistrap.

"And how do we find you tomorrow?"Kari was answered by hers making a different map with the both of them high lighted on it."What doesn't this thing have?"

"Games, video player, music player."She chuckled as the boy in front of her was busy tapping his Digistrap."Gourydramon!"Chase called his partner over and jumped on his shoulder."See ya later."Before Kari could say anything, Gourydramon snapped his fingers making lightning strike where they were and when it left, they were gone.

* * *

"Welcome back."Tai sat on the couch watching a Soccer game with Davis and Ken and neither turned to greet Kari as she entered their apartment. This made her sigh in relief so they wouldn't see the bandage on Gatomon's arm.

"How'd your trip to the Digital World go?"

"Eventful."Before they could look at her, Kari entered her room and closed the door quickly.

"Should we tell them about Chase?"

"I think we keep him a secret until we need to."Kari smiled and laid on her bed making her Digimon smile as well."What is it?"

"You think he's cute."Gatomon's theory made her partner blush and look at her.

"N-No I don't."

"Yes you do, you wanted to spend more time with him and you want to be the only one he spends time with."

"N-No I didn't. And look who's talking: you called Gourydramon catnip."

"When did I do that?"

"After Infermon hit you like a game of Whack-A-Mole and he picked you up."

"If I can't tell who or what it is-"

"Oh please that's a new excuse."

* * *

"This is so weird..."Chase and Ryuninmon were walking around confused on their way to Gennai's.

"I know...did we make a wrong turn at the statue of Azulongmon?"

"No...the more I look at the year the more this confuses me."

"What do you mean? It's 2515."

"No...Ryuninmon...it's 2015."

"No way."

"The more I think about it you should too. In 2515 humanity and Digital Monster...anity...has been separated for almost five hundred years. Stories, movies, cartoons, trading cards, video games, all dedicated to the Digidestined and their fights. Hikari Kamiya or in other words Kari was a Digidestined partnered with a Gatomon, was the character most used in those especially in MMORPGS, Cartoons, and Movies."

"I don't mean to interupt, but what's an MMORPG?"

"Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game, its a game where you choose an already made character but as you level up, you customize it to your liking."

"Wait so you're saying that Kari...the girl we just met...is famous?"

"Yes because she was a Digidestined, the people who built the bridge for humans and Digimon to coexist before something bad happened to the Human world caused by Digimon and not only killed the Digidestined in the process, but it stopped all relations between each other after a war broke out."

"So something kills them? You think it was related to Infermon?"

"I don't know but if we're from five hundred years in the future...doesn't that mean we were meant to do something here to fix the future?"

"I GOT IT!"Ryuninmon's outburst surprised Chase making him almost hit him.

"What?!"

"When we fell from the waterfall, I wished for us to be safe."

"What does that mean?"

"A human risked his life for a Digimon, that counts as death if we survived the fall and they found out."

"Wait so if we survived the fall, I would've died?"

"Yes, so to grant the wish he sent us back to a time where we wouldn't have to worry about that?"

"Who did?"

"Azulongmon."

"I highly doubt he sent us back in time five hundred years where I could accidentally become my Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfather so we could be friends."


	2. Chapter 2

Guardian of Ground

"So the Guardian of Thunder awoke?"The colossal shadow stared at his lackeys as they all looked at him.

"Yes sir. We could've avoided this but...that Digimon of his is unique."

"I know it is but none the less, we have another Guardian to destroy before he awakes his true power."

"Who would that be?"

"That small child of the Digidestined...Cody I believe, his Digimon is the Guardian of Ground."Diaboromon explained to the shadow what he meant making him chuckle.

"Master what's so funny?"

"The way the prophecy goes is..."

* * *

"Cody what's the matter?"Upamon looked at Cody as he awoke depressed.

"Nothing Upamon."

"Come on you can tell me, we're partners. Your pain is my pain."

"Okay Upamon...today is the Anniversary of my father's death."Cody rubbed hie eyes as Upamon looked down sad.

"I understand...but-"

"Nothing will make this day better."

* * *

"Hey Kari. Want me to walk you to class?"Davis and T.K were waiting in front of the school and looked to see Kari walking up to them making the Digidestined of Miracles run up to her.

"The three of us have the same class Davis."

"But T.C has to go somewhere."

"You do T.K?"

"Yeah, I have a tournament to go to with the Basketball team."T.K rubbed his head sheepishly before noticing Kari's Digistrap."What's that?"

"What is?"

"Yeah what's this? Looks like a Digivice."Davis raised Kari's arm and pointed at her Digistrap making her sweatdrop.

"Uh..."

"Kari what happened in your trip to the Digital World yesterday?"

"Uh..."

* * *

"Oh hey Kari."Chase looked as after school Kari found him at Gennai's and entered to see him reading scrolls with open books near him.

"Hey Chase...what's up?"

"I found out something pretty cool. Elemental Guardians have three Digivolutions: Guardian, Soldier, and Hero."

"That is cool...Gourydramon's a Guardian?"

"Yeah...and Gennai found this prophecy that I think you need to hear."

"Why?"

"Just listen: When the dawn of the future seems near, the eclipse of darkness shall block the light and plunge the future into darkness. Lightning shall strike fast enough to return and fight alongside Fire, Water, Ground, Darkness, and Light. When the clock strikes the new day, Lightning will strike the evil and end the eclipse."

"Whoa...what's that mean?"

"I don't know but it has to do with me...wait who did Gennai say to protect?"

"Let's see if we have the message."Kari and Chase fiddled with their Digistraps making the holo message appear and play again but listen closely near the end.

"Protect Sora, Matt, Cody, and Ken. And protect each other as well."

"Okay so we know that there are six elements so far. I'm Thunder so we put me as one. Who are the other five?"

"I think I know. They're fellow Digidestined and if I pay remember correctly...Sora's fire, Matt's water, Cody is earth, Ken is darkness, and I'm light."

"So that explains why you got a Digistrap. But why didn't Gatomon Element Digivolve?"

"Maybe something having to do with the moment, what do you remember feeling when Infermon wanted to fight?"

"I felt like...he was a bully, if someone didn't stand up to him, who would?"

"Guys!"The Digimon ran in surprising the two Digidestined.

"What is it?"

"There's rumor of a little boy and an Ankylomon fighting a Gladiator. Sound familiar?"Gatomon explained as easy as she could shocking Kari.

"Cody? Where?"

"Found it."The three were shocked as they saw a Holographic map was coming from Chase's Digistrap with a yellow dot on it."He's in a place called Shattered Dome."

"Shattered Dome?"

"Apparently its a barren place, barely any Digimon live there because of a domed village that was destroyed there in an explosion. What would he be doing there?"

"I don't know but let's find out."They ran out but didn't notice above them was a Vilemon who quickly flew in and began to take Gennai's research.

* * *

"Hello? Hello!"Cody and Armadillomon walked in Shattered Dome looking around.

"Cody I don't mean to question you but why are we here?"

"I got an email about a Digidestined meeting here but I don't see anyone. Wait I think that's Davis."Cody looked around but when he faced forward, he saw a silhouette shaped like Davis walking towards him."DAVIS! Over here!"

"Cody? I don't think that's Davis..."They looked closely to see the shape's size change to a colossal one and turned into the Gladiator Sphinx Digimon.

"Hello there. Lost little boy?"

"I don't like the vibe this guy is giving off."Armadillomon got ready to fight looking at the Digimon before seeing him ready an attack.

"SPARTA FLAME!"The Digimon shot a colossal flamethrower at the two making them brace themselves as it engulfed them. He then began to laugh seeing them gone."I killed the Guardian of Earth! Now Lord Tactimon will have to give me a power up as well!"He stopped laughing hearing thunder rumble and saw lightning strike in front of him. As it left: Gourydramon, Angewomon, Chase, and Kari appeared with Gourydramon holding Cody and Armadillomon.

"What's up?"

"WHAT?! HOW DID YOU-"

"Simple trick really."Chase helped Cody stand up straight as he and Armadillomon shook some grogginess off."Did you know electric wavelengths exist in everything? Lightning is a form of electricity so what we did was use my best friend's ability to use his Lightning rod like abilities to bring good old Cody to us and out of your reach."

"Why you-"

"Enemy Digimon recognized: Spartaphinxmon, Mega level."

"Well Mr. Spartaphinxmon, I'd say you should get out of here. No need for this to get any uglier."

"STRENGTH OF THE THOUSANDS!"Spartaphinxmon began to glow and tried to swing at the Guardian of Thunder making him dodge almost all of them until he accidentally turned to look at Angewomon making him be punched hard into the ground turning him back into Ryuninmon.

"Ryuninmon!"

"Come on Cody we need your help."

"I...I can't...if I try to fight...I'm going to lose Armadillomon...just like I lost my father."Cody stepped away from Kari and Armadillomon before Chase grabbed him and turned him around to face him.

"Look Cody, I know what it feels like to have that feeling. But if your father was in this exact situation, wouldn't he help so that he could at least try to stop others from feeling that way?"

"I guess..."

"Your father's always with you and always will be, you never lost him completely. He's watching you right now and protecting you and Armadillomon. You ready to help?"Cody smiled and nodded at his fellow Digidestined making his D-3 and D-Terminal act the same way Kari's did and turn into a Yellow Digistrap.

"Whoa what's this?"

"A power up."

"Cody I feel different."Armadillomon began to glow as Cody's Digistrap had the words Digivolve on it.

"Do what I do okay?"

"Got it."

"RYUNINMON! ELEMENT DIGIVOLVE!"

"ARMADILLOMON! ELEMENT DIGIVOLVE!"The ground began to shake as Armadillomon was covered by a ball made of rock and Lightning hit Ryuninmon.

"RYUNINMON ELEMENT DIGIVOLVE TO..."

"ARMADILLOMON ELEMENT DIGIVOLVE TO..."

"GOURYDRAMON!"Gourydramon roared as the ball around Armadillomon began to break. Then from it an even bigger version of Ankylomon with colossal pillars of rock on his back and the tail had drills on the spikes.

"BOULDINOMON!"

"Ankylomon?"

"Nope...meet Bouldinomon, the Guardian of Ground. His attacks are his Spine Storm and Drill Quake."

"Awesome!"Cody began to cheer for Bouldinomon as he charged at Spartaphinxmon and both were equal in strength as he tried to push the Virus Digimon back.

"He's on par with a Mega, that is awesome."

"Kari double attack?"

"Sounds good. ANGEWOMON!"

"GOURYDRAMON!"

"That arrow of yours ready to be charged?"

"We'll see. CELESTIAL ARROW!"Angewomon readied her attack as multiple lightning bolts hit Gourydramon. He then put his hand on hers making her blush slightly as lightning surged through the arrow.

"DIGI NINJA ART: FLASH OF LIGHTNING!"Angewomon let go making the arrow fire but disappear as soon as it went away from her.

"SPINE STORM!"Bouldinomon roared as the spines on his back fired at Spartaphinxmon pushing him back. As he regained his balance, Angewomon's attack hit him sending him on his back."DRILL QUAKE!"The drills on his tail flew off and underground making the ground underneath Spartaphinxmon begin to crack until it caved in under him making him fall down with dirt piling on him.

"You think he'll be back?"Cody looked down the hole with the other five making them nod.

"He will. But let's see how he gets out of there, he might be as huge as the stuff of nightmares but his brain has to be the size of a walnut."Chase's comment made all of them laugh before turning to face Cody."Never introduced myself, I'm Chase."

"Cody. You know I got a message from Davis to see what you were doing when you come here Kari."

"Looks like you have a fan."Chase and the Digimon laughed as Kari facepalmed.

"We need to keep Davis away from Chase."

"Why?"

"If he or Tai finds out that he's the reason we have these new Digivices and why Armadillomon has a new Digivolution he'll be-"

"Jealous? Angry? Betrayed?"All of them turned to see Izzy and Matt standing there smirking.

"What's up? I'm Chase."

"Izzy."

"Matt. What's with the whole new Digivolution thing?"

"It's a long story."

"Well you're going to explain it to the whole group."

"Okay then later guys."Chase began to leave only for Matt to stop it.

"I meant you."

"Oh. I don't see a problem with that."

"Just leave out the part of spending time alone with Kari, we need you alive to explain. Not killed by my brother, Davis, or Tai."


	3. Chapter 3

New Group

"So what's this meeting about? And who's the kid?"All the Digidestined old and new with the exception of Mimi were sitting in the park and looking at Chase with odd looks.

"Alright Chase start."Matt hit Chase on the back making him almost lose balance.

"Okay, I'm Chase. There's something going on in the Digital World that you need to know. There's an ancient prophecy of six Elemental Digimon Guardians who are supposed to stop something really bad. When the dawn of the future seems near, the eclipse of darkness shall block the light and plunge the future into darkness. Lightning shall strike fast enough to return and fight alongside Fire, Water, Ground, Darkness, and Light. When the clock strikes the new day, Lightning will strike the evil and end the eclipse."Chase told them the prophecy making Davis laugh.

"That sounds so stupid."

"Or maybe you're just saying that because you know you might not be one."

"What does that mean kid?!"

"Davis quiet please."Kari shushed him making him quiet down and let Chase continue.

"I met Kari yesterday and we have these now."Chase, Kari, and Cody raised their arms to reveal their Digistraps surprising all of them."These are called Digistraps, the Digivices of the Elemental Guardians. My element is Thunder, Kari's Light, and Cody's Ground. What we have left is Fire, Water, Darkness but we have an idea who they are."Davis and Tai were ready to get up but stopped when Kari began to talk.

"Sora's Fire, Matt's Water, and Ken's Darkness."

"Wait why us?"

"Gennai left us a message, he said to protect you guys and Cody and each other as well."

"When we looked at your Digimon's Digivolutions it became pretty obvious."

"But who're we supposed to fight?"

"We don't know yet, but their group has an Infermon and a Digimon called Spartaphinxmon and someone called Tactimon."

"So what? All we need is Imperialdramon."

"Actually...when they tap into their Elemental Digivolutions they have three new different ones: Guardian, Soldier, and Hero. From what we saw with Armadillomon's Guardian Digivolution, they can handle a Mega on their own."

"Really?"

"Impossible."

"How is that Impossible? We saw what Armor Digivolving does. Elemental Digivolving must do the same."

"My Digistrap is on the fritz."Chase poked his Digistrap as it began to make a weird noise. Then it shot out three blue lights that turned Matt and Sora's Digivices into Red and Orange and Blue and Light Blue Digistraps and turned Ken's D-Terminal and D-3 into a black and grey Digistrap."Well that's fixed."

"Why didn't it turn ours into those?"Yolei looked confused making Kari remind her.

"They're the Digivices of the Elemental Guardians."

"Wait what happened to Wind? Most of the core elements are Fire, Water, Ground, Wind, Thunder, Light, and Darkness."

"I don't know...Gennai only mentioned the six of us."

"You think Wind's with them?"

"It has to be, no other explananation."

"Wait so does this mean that you guys don't need our help?"

"Of course not, if we need your help we'll ask for it. But that doesn't mean that if we don't ask you can't give it."

"So what do we do now?"

"Find out what's going on. Meet in the Digital World tomorrow and from there we see what the hell is going on."

* * *

"Oh hey."Chase and Ryuninmon popped their heads out of a tree to see Ken, Sora, Matt, Cody, and Kari and their Digimon walking underneath it scaring the girls.

"WHAT THE HELL CHASE?"

"Sorry, this little guy got stuck up here."Chase pulled out a Botamon and put it on the ground making it leave as they jumped down."I have an idea where we could start. There's this temple near here called the Temple of the Elements that I think we need to check out."The twelve then began to walk not noticing The Skeletal Dragon from Tactimon's group flying behind them.

* * *

"Here we are."Matt and Ken opened the doors to a colossal temple and entered to see Gourydramon, Bouldinomon, and four other Digimon drawn on the walls and a circle with six different colored circles in the middle of the whole room.

"Wow...get on the circle that's colored like your Digistrap."They then walked onto their specific circle making the temple begin to shake."Stay still!"

"I should've stayed in bed!"Armadillomon covered his eyes before the shaking stopped abruptly. They were then engulfed in a light sent by their circles."Whoa this is cool."

"What's going on?"Ken looked at his Digistrap as it began to glow along with the others'.

"Ken why do we get the scary stuff?"Wormmon looked at his partner in worry before all the Digistraps sent a light into the middle forming a hologram of Gennai.

"GENNAI!"

"Hello my Elemental Digidestined. I'm in trouble, Tactimon kidnapped me and is holding me hostage. Don't worry about saving me just protect each other and your Digimon. Tactimon plans to start a war that will separate both worlds from each other and Chase is here to prove that."

"Chase?"

"Chase is from the Future where his plan happened and so is Ryuninmon. But where he came from isn't important but why he's here. He's here to lead you guys and stop Tactimon. This temple has a secret that even I couldn't find. You try to."Gennai's message ended as the lights stopped and they all looked at Chase.

"The future?"

"Long story, I can't explain it either."The temple then began to shake making Kari lose her balance and fall on top of Chase.

"No one mention this to anyone."They looked outside to see the Skeletal Dragon firing purple fire at the Temple."That's Chaosryudramon, another Mega."Kari looked at her Digistrap as it recognized Chaosryudramon.

"Let's go."

"Let us handle it Junior."Matt stopped Chase from making Ryuninmon digivolve and walked in front of Chaosryudramon with Gabumon.

"Matt I don't like this."

"Let's see how this works."Matt looked at his Digistrap to see the words Digivolve and touched it."GABUMON! ELEMENT DIGIVOLVE!"

"GABUMON ELEMENT DIGIVOLVE TO..."Gabumon jumped up only to be covered in a ball of water. In a matter of seconds in exploded and a white WereGarurumon with his arms made of ice appeared."FENRIRMON!"

"Whoa that looks cool."Sora and Ken looked in awe at the Elemental Digivolution as did their partners.

"I hope I don't become a huge bug."

"You already do."

"FROZEN WOLF CLAW!"Fenrirmon's arms grew longer and bigger as he jumped towards Chaosryudramon and slashed his chest.

"Why you little bug!"

"Should I take offense to that?"Wormmon looked at the others making them laugh.

"PARADOX FLAME!"

"AQUA HOWL!"Fenrirmon howled and from it turned Chaosryudramon's fire into water that splashed on the ground almost immediately.

"CHAOS RAGE!"Chaosryudramon tried to hit Fenrirmon only to be stopped easily.

"Heel boy, OCEAN'S WAVE!"Fenrirmon grabbed the Dragon by his tail and threw him in the air and threw a colossal ball of water at him making an explosion of water soaking everyone and everything in the area.

* * *

"What's the secret...come on tell me."The group was looking all over the room for the thing Gennai told them about.

"I give up."Biyomon put her back on a pillar making it begin to go down until it became a step while the area around the circle went down and became steps as well.

"Nice."They began to walk down the steps until they reached a room with a scroll in the center of it.

"Biyomon should get that."

"Yep."Everybody but Biyomon agreed with Chase's idea while she looked at him in shock.

"Why?"

"You got the wings, there might be traps."Biyomon flew over and got the scroll and threw it at Chase's head.

"Ow. What does this thing have?"Chase opened the scroll and began to read what it said."When the Guardians are all united, the Dark Wind will be unleashed. When the Soldiers have reached their full power, the Dark Wind will reach its peak. When the Heroes have united, the Dark Wind will be vanquished."

"What does that mean?"

"Tactimon was the Wind Guardian. When we met was when he started attacking. When they digivolve to the next level he'll reach his strongest. When we reached our full power, we'll beat him."

"How long is that going to take?"

"I don't know...but we're going to stop him and save Gennai."


	4. Chapter 4

Love's fire

"All of Gennai's research...gone..."The twelve walked into Gennai's home to see it ransacked and all the books and scrolls Chase was reading were gone.

"There goes our shot at trying to find him."

"Wait...I remember I accidentally dropped a book and I couldn't reach it where it fell."Chase walked to a bookcase and pointed at a red book underneath it."Whoever must have come here didn't see or reach it. Wormmon can you?"

"Sure."Wormmon shot a web from his mouth that grabbed the book and pulled it close and handed it to Ken.

"Let's see...Chase you were a genius to drop this."

"Why?"

"This is an Atlas for other temples. "Ken showed the others maps of the Digital World with symbols of the Elements on it."If I can find our current location using my Digistrap...we're closest to Matt's."

"How far would that be?"

"If we do the occasional here for a few hours then go home then back the next day...we should be there in a matter of...two weeks."

"I don't think we have two weeks to get to his then to whoever's."

"So...now what?"

"I don't know, all I know is that we also need to think about all the fights we're going to be in. Spartaphinxmon, Chaosryudramon, do I need to explain it even further?"

"I think I have an idea."Chase shushed the about to argue Digidestined and began to explain his idea."Maybe if all of us do, but remember I have nowhere to go so I'll go on ahead while you guys go home, shower, eat, go to school, all that stuff. When you're ready I'll tell you guys where I am and use one of those Digiports there."

"Wait but Chase-"

"What is it Kari?"

"Nothing...just promise us, especially me you'll be safe."Chase nodded at Kari while Sora examined her look carefully.

* * *

"You look worried."T.K looked at Kari during lunch to see her with a worried expression.

"I am..."

"Is it about that Base kid?"

"Oh come on Davis it's Chase, I think you do that on purpose."Yolei and Davis sat next to the two while Davis's expression changed from neutral to jealous.

"Chase, Base, Jace, same thing."

"No they aren't."

"Please stop. It's just worrying me because he's all alone with Ryuninmon in the Digital World."

"Why? Doesn't he have a family to see?"

"Actually..."

* * *

"I cannot read this thing if my life depended on it."Ryuninmon was reading the Atlas while Chase grabbed some fruit from the tree above them.

"Because it's upside down."

"Oh."

* * *

"He's from the future?"

"Yeah but don't tell anybody else."

* * *

"Yep this is a problem."Chase looked at Ryuninmon in disappointment as they were hanging upside down in a canyon.

"This thing said to go east near Shattered Dome."Ryuninmon took out the book making Chase snatch it from him.

"It didn't say to go east near Shattered Dome...IT SAID GO WEST!"  
"No that's to the right."

"NO EAST IS RIGHT, LEFT IS WEST!"

* * *

"Chase? Chaase?"Sora and Matt were looking for Chase in the canyon and were looking around for him.

"Ryuninmon?"

"I found him."Biyomon pointed at Chase and Ryuninmon's nearly unconscious bodies and flew down and barely managed to put Ryuninmon flat on the ground."Can someone else get Chase? He's heavy."

"Fine then. Gabumon Element Digivolve!"

"GABUMON ELEMENT DIGIVOLVE TO FENRIRMON!"Gabumon quickly turned into Fenrirmon and grabbed Chase and put him next to his Digimon.

"What happened?"

"He can't read a map..."Chase weakly pointed at his partner making him slap his hand down.

"Shut up..."

"WEB WRECKER!"The four turned to see Diaboromon going towards them and shot at them from his chest making Fenrirmon jump towards him.

"AQUA HOWL!"Fenrirmon turned the attack into water but couldn't stop his arm that was stretching towards him and grabbed him."MATT!"

"Fenrirmon!"Matt ran up to Gabumon after he dedigivolved from Fenrirmon after he was slammed hard on the ground by Diaboromon."Gabumon are you okay?"

"Matt why is your head spinning?"

"Chase come on wake up. You have to help Matt wake up!"Sora and Biyomon were shaking the asleep duo but to no avail.

"SORA WATCH OUT!"Sora turned to see Diaboromon going towards them and started shaking Chase harder. But when she looked again, her look changed to pure horror as Biyomon got in Diaboromon's way and was hit hard into the wall.

"BIYOMON!"

"Out of my way girly...this is between me and the punks."

"You're going to pay for hurting Biyomon."Sora and Matt became shocked as Biyomon was engulfed in fire."Biyomon? ELEMENT DIGIVOLVE!"She then slammed her hand on her Digistrap making the small bird like shape change into a colossal one.

"BIYOMON ELEMENT DIGIVOLVE TO..."Diaboromon tried to shoot at the fire only for it to be incinerated as it neared it. Then watched in pure fear as her wings spread and the fire went onto them and her tail revealing the Aquilamon like head without the horns."FLAREROCMON!"

"Did it get hotter all of a su-never mind."Ryuninmon sat up and saw the new Digivolution before hiding behind Sora.

"Flarerocmon?"

"That's my name don't rub it out."Diaboromon jumped towards Flarerocmon only to have a taste of his own medicine and was hit into a wall."Hey Sora wanna fly?"

"Fly?"

"Jump on my back."Sora jumped on her partner's back making her go towards the trying to escape Virus Digimon and grab him by her claws."Hold on!"Matt, Gabumon, and Ryuninmon covered their eyes as Flarerocmon quickly flew up making the dirt go everywhere and covered the boys except for their eyes.

"Web Wrecker!"Flarerocmon let go of Diaboromon allowing him to shoot at her but dodged all the attacks and flew past him."CABLE CRUSHER!"He extended his arms grabbing her wings making her roar in pain.

"Flarerocmon!"

"I'm alright just watch."She flew up again and began to spin making Diaboromon release her and keep falling."BURN CLAW!"Sora was surprised as the fire that her partner was covered in wasn't hurting her. But she then held on tight as she dove down as the fire changed her shape resembling an even bigger version of herself and hit Diaboromon causing an explosion after she flew past him.

"Whoa..."Matt and Gabumon were in pure awe as Flarerocmon landed and turned back into Biyomon after Sora jumped off her back.

"I know."

"That was..."

"I know!"

"THIS IS SO..."

"I KNOW!"

"Can you stop?"Chase sat up trying to get the dirt off his eyes making the others laugh as Ken, Kari, and Cody and their partners ran up.

"So sorry...Davis...tried...to...make...us...skip...got...caught...detention..."Cody was out of breath trying to explain what happened while they looked at Ken.

"And you Ken?"

"Tried...to...make...me...bail...them...out...had...to...hide..."

"Oh, well no problem right guys?"

"Yeah."

"What happened anyway?"

"Nothing important right?"

"Yeah."

"So how far are we from Matt's temple?"

"Farther than you think, Lewis and Clark here screwed up reading the map."Matt chuckled pointing at Chase and Ryuninmon angering them.

"HEY IT WAS HIS FAULT!"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EAST WAS RIGHT AND WEST WAS LEFT!"

"DID YOU EVEN CHECK THE COMPASS?!"

"The what?"Everybody but Ryuninmon facepalmed as Kari realized something else.

"Which way is North?"

"Down right?"

"WE'RE NOWHERE NEAR IT!"Chase began to slam his head on the wall along with Gabumon and Armadillomon as Ken checked the Atlas.

"Actually it's not a total loss, Ryuninmon's incompetence-"

"HEY!"

"Actually got us was closer towards Cody's."

"Yeah I meant to do that."Ryuninmon tried to shrug off his mistake making a furious Chase and Sora walk up behind him."But not meet my maker."


	5. Chapter 5

Leaving the Dark Ocean

"What the..."Kari was in darkness looking around trying to find Gatomon."Gatomon? Tai? Davis? T.K? Chase? Oh no...not here!"Kari looked down to see water rising.

* * *

"Hey. Come on wake up."Kari snapped up awake to see Chase there looking at some of her photos."Well someone was adorable."She blushed as he showed a photo of her as a toddler.

"What are you doing here?"

"Your summer vacation starts today. We're spending most of it in the Digital World?"

"Oh yeah. How did you get in here?"

"Tai let me in, and by that I mean opened a Digiport."

"Okay let me change."Kari jumped out of bed and started to look at Chase impatiently.

"What?"

"I'm going to change."

"Okay and?"He was answered by Kari pushing him out the door and slammed it shut.

* * *

"Okay I'm ready."Kari walked out of her room in her summer clothes as Tai was throwing a ball back and forth with Chase.

"Alright. OW!"Chase got up but at the wrong time as Tai had already thrown the ball making it hit him in the face.

"Sorry, you going to be alright? I'm asking Sora to watch over you."

"She'll be fine man."

"Yeah Tai I am."

"She's got us and Gatomon."

"Okay then...anything or anyone hurts her, I'm killing you Chase."

"Why me?"

"If I try to kill Matt or Sora they'll kill me instead."

"That seems fair..."Chase hanged his head down depressed before Gatomon and Ryuninmon jumped on his back sending him to the floor."So did that..."

* * *

"Ready guys?"Chase, Kari, and their Digimon walked up to their teammates who were waiting for them while they were reading the Atlas.

"Yeah, what took you guys anyway?

"Tai went Big Brother mode."

"So do we head towards Cody's temple?"

"Let's go."

* * *

"I've been thinking, why were we chosen for this? Why us?"Ken looked at the campfire that Matt had started while he and Chase were fishing in the river near them as the girls and Cody were preparing the tools and the fire for Matt to cook while the Digimon grabbed some fruit.

"Well think about when we became normal Digidestined, why us? Because we're special."

"OW!"The ten looked to see a fish biting on Chase's finger and threw it at the fire. But he missed and hit Kari's head by mistake."Oh crap. Sorry!"

"You better be."Kari handed the fish to Ken and stood up and gave a friendly smile as she walked towards him. Before he could react, she jumped him and both of them went falling into the water.

* * *

"ACHOO!"Sora and Matt were trying hard not to laugh as Kari and Chase sat near the fire wrapped in towels soaked to the brim while Ken and Cody watched over the cooking food.

"Your fault..."

"You threw a fish at my head."

"Okay you two, stop the lover's quarrel. Dinner's almost ready."

"We're not...god that water's cold."

* * *

"Ow, why am I constantly getting hurt today?"Chase turned in his sleep and fell off the log he slept on waking him up as he landed on a rock. He then looked to see Kari with her eyes open but they looked dull and lifeless."Kari? Kari? Gatomon wake up. Ninja boy wake up."He then shook Gatomon awake and threw a pebble at Ryuninmon's head waking him up.

"What is it?"

"What's wrong with Kari?"Gatomon looked closely at her partner before recognizing what was happening.

"She's in the Dark Ocean."

"How do I get there?"

"What does that mean?"

"That place sounds like trouble and I want to help Kari. How do we get there?"

"I don't know, we usually get there some random way."

"Damn it. Of all things this dumb watch can do it can't..."Chase began to squeeze his Digistrap before slamming his hand on the ground and then grabbed his teammate's making it release a blue light as Kari's released a pink one merging both making a ball that scattered into three lights that hit Chase and the two Digimon in the heads and knocked them out.

* * *

"Have our babies Kari..."Kari was walking backwards trying to escape from a group of Divermon with a lust filled look in their eyes. She then tripped and was about to be grabbed but a sudden flash of lightning surprising her and the Divermon.

"That lightning?"

"DIGI NINJA ART: FLASH OF LIGHTNING!"She then shielded her eyes as lightning struck the Divermon sending them flying back as Gourydramon landed in front of them holding Gatomon and Chase.

"Kari!"

"Chase? Gatomon! What are you doing here?"

"Why wouldn't we be here?"Kari gave an interested look at Chase's answer surprising Gatomon."Okay fine, I woke up and you were terrifying me cuz your eyes had no light or life in them. So I woke these two up and our Digistraps acted all weird and next thing I know, we're here and...I wasn't about to let these creeps touch you."

"Get away from our Kari!"

"Your Kari? She's my teammate and I'll protect her even if it kills me got that! GOURYDRAMON GIVE THEM A LESSON ON WHAT I MEAN!"

"Got it. DIGI NINJA ART: FLASH OF LIGHTNING!"Lightning hit the Divermon again turning all of them into data making Chase chuckle. But what surprised all of them was that the data went into the water as a Cthulhu like Digimon rose up from it.

"That. Is. So. Not. Good."

"That's Dragomon...an ultimate level Digimon...he's the boss of this place..."

"YOU WERE ABOUT TO TAKE MY PRINCESS FROM ME AGAIN!"Dragomon grabbed Chase and began to squeeze him making Gourydramon jump at him.

"LET HIM GO! THUNDER BLADE!"Gourydramon tried to stab Dragomon only for when the blade touched his skin, it shattered into pieces shocking Gatomon and Kari. He then grabbed the Guardian of Thunder and began to squeeze him and Chase even tighter.

"You think that toy scares me? I killed Daemon and absorbed his data along with so many of my Digimon. I am untouchable now."

"Give him a shock bud!"

"Digi...Ninja...I can't...I can't even breathe."

"Kari make me Digivolve. We have to save them!"Gatomon shook Kari out of her trance making her nod.

"Right...we need Angewomon."

"Kari no...we...got...this..."They looked at Chase in horror as he began to stop struggling.

"NO CHASE! He's been helping and protecting us...it's time we do the same."

"Right, Gourydramon too."Kari's Digistrap began to glow as the words Digivolve appeared on it.

"Alright. GATOMON! ELEMENT DIGIVOLVE!"

"GATOMON ELEMENT DIGIVOLVE TO..."Gatomon was covered in a bright light shocking Dragomon as the light grew bigger before a silver version of Angewomon with longer hair, her blue eyes visible from a visor in her new helmet, and two sets of metallic wings and a gauntlet on her left arm resembling a crossbow."ARCHANGEWOMON!"

"Archangewomon?"

"Let go of them! HEAVENLY BOLT!"She raised her arm making a ball of light turn into a crossbow bolt and fired it. It then split in two and hit Dragomon's tentacles making him roar in pain and let go of the duo making them fall but she caught them just in time.

"Hey there...you look hotter."Gourydramon made Archangewomon blush as she put them down.

"Uh...Dragomon you and this damned place have tried to hurt Kari and our friends long enough."

"GIVE ME MY PRINCESS! FORBIDDEN TRIDENT!"Dragomon threw his trident with all his strength at the Guardian of Light only for her to stop it with ease.

"Not on your life. CELESTIAL AIR!"She then threw the Trident on the ground and spread her arms freezing Dragomon in place as Chase and Gourydramon's strength came back and they stood up feeling as if nothing had happened while a white ring appeared above her."Gourydramon give me your strength!"

"Got it beautiful! DANCE OF THUNDER!"Multiple bolts of lightning hit the ring making it glow even brighter until it shrank and went into Archangewomon.

"Thank you. AND FACE THE PUNISHMENT OF THE HEAVENS! HEAVENLY BOLT!"She fired another Heavenly Bolt making it go through Dragomon's head. As it seemed to regenerate, he was then electrified by the charge from Gourydramon's attack turning him into data.

"Wow, remind me not to get on your bad side."Gourydramon looked at his female teammate in awe making her chuckle."What?"

"There's no way you'd ever get on my bad side."

"No need to tell Tai about this right?"Kari blushed looking at Chase confusing him.

"About what?"

"Exactly."

"No seriously what?"

* * *

"Hm? Weird dream."Kari woke up right as the sun began to rise to see Chase and their digimon asleep next to her. But she held her hand and began to blush intensely seeing he was holding her hand.

"That wasn't a dream."Chase woke up and showed the red marks he got from being squeezed by Dragomon.

"No way...do you think our Digimon like each other?"

"Why?"

"Ryuninmon called her hotter and beautiful and she was blushing at all of that."

"Probably some platonic flirting. I'm going to go refill our water bottles."Chase stood up and went towards the river as Kari held her hand tighter.

"I heard some Digimon reflect the feelings of their Digidestined..."


	6. Chapter 6

Darkness and Wind

"How many more days until we reach our first temple?"Sora was eating breakfast with Ken while the others were getting more water and the Digimon were having fun.

"I'd say less than 2 or 3."

"Finally, we still have a long way to go until we finish seeing all of ours."Matt handed Sora a water bottle and sat down next to her and began to eat while Kari, Chase, and Cody were stretching.

"Why don't we just ride Flarerocmon there?"

"I talked to Biyomon about it and she said she can only fly so far and so fast. And we're still not used to Digivolving into her and we don't know how long we can hold it. Do you really wanna be up in the clouds and all of a sudden fall faster than the thing that killed the Dinosaurs?"

"It would be better if we had Imperialdramon with us, we'd be at mine by now."Ken stood up and began to walk around making Chase look at him in worry.

"Dude are you alright? You wanna talk?"

"Look, I feel left out and so does Kari. You guys managed to make your Digimon Element Digivolve but us."

"Actually..."

"REALLY SHE DID?! WHEN WAS THAT?!"

"Last night...we got into a fight in the Dark Ocean and basically no more worries about anything there."

"See, why am I always left out? And why was I stuck with Darkness?"

"Look Ken, focus on what I'm about to say. There are things we don't know and it's good not to know everything. Don't worry about that and think about how cool Wormmon might look or how strong he could be."

"I guess but-"

"But nothing, Ken if you need anymore help with this, you have a team you know."

* * *

"These Digidestined are getting on my nerves."Tactimon growled as he was looking at when everybody but Ken Element Digivolved their Digimon.

"What should we do sir?"

"You stay here, I'll deal with them myself."

* * *

"Man the storm got stronger."The group ran into a cave soaked to the brim as a storm started. They watched as it began to get even stronger and couldn't even see what was outside anymore.

"I hate the rain, it leaves me cold and wet in places I can't even reach."Wormmon shook most of his water off soaking Ryuninmon and Gatomon in the process.

"WORMMON!"Gatomon sighed and held back Ryuninmon as he tried to attack Wormmon.

"My feathers are soaked."

"I have Water in my shell."

"My fur is going to smell."All the Digimon sighed as their partners got some wet wood near the entrance.

"Don't worry guys. Biyomon can you?"Ken motioned at Biyomon making her nod.

"SPIRAL TWISTER!"It amazed everyone in the cave as the one attack from Biyomon dried the wood and ignited it.

"Thank god."

* * *

"At least our fruit isn't wet."Ken was in his boxers looking through his bag while the others were hanging up their clothes and Gabumon's pelt near the fire to dry, although the guys were blindfolded to avoid looking at Kari and Sora in their underwear.

"Am I heading the right way?"Chase turned and was stopped by Kari as he almost stepped into the fire."Thanks. Can we take these off?"

"No. Not until we get something to cover ourselves up."

"I really don't see how that's fair. All of us but Chase have seen the two of you in swimsuits. Don't tell me one of you is brale-"

"NOT THE POINT!"Sora slapped the back of Matt's head as he tried to see who wasn't wearing a bra.

"Ow. Definitely you."

"OW!"She began to laugh watching Chase walk into a wall and fall on top of Ryuninmon making him accidentally headbutt Gatomon.

"Here Sora. Take off the blindfolds."Kari handed Sora a towel and covered themselves up making the boys take off their blindfolds.

"Knew it was you."Matt looked at Sora making her throw a rock at him.

"SHUT UP!"

"Are we the only normal ones?"Cody looked at Ken making him nod watching Sora try to hit Matt and Kari trying to patch up the bruise on Chase's forehead.

"Definitely."They began to laugh along with the Digimon before the cave began to shake."What the hell?"They all looked outside to see a colossal figure walking towards them as the wind began to get stronger.

"Another one? When will that wuss Tactimon fight use himself?"Chase was answered by the wind beginning to hit the cave and break it apart.

"You called for me?"They all looked shocked as a colossal black and white samurai with red accents and a colossal sealed sword appeared and began to punch the cave making it break even more. The group in the cave quickly got dressed and when Tactimon looked again, the digimon were readying attacks.

"Let me handle this. DIAMOND SHELL!"Armadillomon rolled up into a ball and tried to slam into Tactimon's chest. But he was hit down into the ground getting him stuck there.

"Weak."

"ARMADILLOMON!"

"BLUE BLASTER!"

"SPIRAL TWISTER!"Biyomon and Gabumon's attacks combined and hit Tactimon in the head making him angry.

"Why you...there's one thing you weak little Digimon don't know about me. I'm centuries old, I've taken time to actually learn the abilities of a second Element. EARTH SHAKER!"Tactimon stabbed his sword into the ground making it begin to shake surprising all of them.

"Well this is going to be a problem. Don't let the Digimon attack as Rookies, Digivolve them!"Matt was holding onto Sora as the Earthquake got worse while Chase and Kari were.

"Got it!"They all slammed their hands on their Digistraps making their Digimon begin to Element Digivolve but Wormmon was Digivolving normally.

"GOURYDRAMON!"

"BOULDINOMON!"

"FENRIRMON!"

"FLAREROCMON!"

"ARCHANGEWOMON!"

"STINGMON!"

"You think by getting bigger that scares me?"

"HEAVENLY BOLT!"

"THUNDER BLADE!"Archangewomon and Gourydramon tried to hit the Guardian of Wind at the same time but were stopped and punched into trees shocking their Digidestined.

"Gourydramon!"

"Archangewomon!"

"BURN CLAW!"

"FROZEN WOLF CLAW!"Tactimon looked up to see Fenrirmon and Flarerocmon going towards him with their attacks getting stronger.

"Don't forget about me. SPINE STORM!"He looked down to see Bouldinomon shooting his spines at him. Getting angrier every second, he grabbed the Earth Guardian by his tail and threw him at the attacking two above him sending them down and hard into the ground.

"Is that it?"

"Crap is he even the same level as them?"

"STINGMON GET HIM!"

"SPIKING STRIKE!"They all looked as Tactimon roared in pain as Stingmon stabbed him in the back using the spikes on both his arms.

"WHY YOU!"Tactimon tried to grab Stingmon but his arms couldn't reach where he was.

"Nice! Hold on Stingmon!"

"Got you!"Stingmon was finally caught and he began to crush him.

"STINGMON!"

"Ken you have to make him Element Digivolve."

"What?"

"Cody's right it's the only way."

"But...but..."

* * *

"Kenny boy."Ken was in a dark void and turned to see his brother Sam behind him.

"Sam!"

"What's the matter Ken? Why are you so scared?"

"Scared?"

"I can see it in you, you're scared to tap into your true power."

"But why was I chosen to be with Darkness."

"Because you know what to do with it."

"I do?"

"You learned about it as the Digimon Emperor, you can use it the way it was meant to."

"I...understand..."

"Whenever you need help, I'm here Kenny boy."

* * *

"STINGMON! ELEMENT DIGIVOLVE!"

"I...I can feel the power...STINGMON ELEMENT DIGIVOLVE TO..."A pitch black ball surrounded Stingmon making Tactimon release him. It broke apart as a humanoid Mantis like Digimon with folded blades on his arms and legs and two sets of wings on his back appeared from it."MANTISMON!"

"Whoa..."

"I'll destroy you!"Tactimon tried to punch Mantismon only to have his attack blocked.

"Uh uh uh. That's not nice. DARK HUNTER!"Mantismon's blades unfolded and slashed Tactimon's chest sending him back. He then kicked Tactimon with the blades on his legs making him begin to lose his balance.

"FLASH OF LIGHTNING!"

"HEAVENLY BOLT!"Gourydramon and Archangewomon flew up and attacked the Wind Guardian angering him.

"I'll destroy you eventually. JUST WATCH!"Tactimon roared in anger and disappeared making all of them sigh in relief.

"This just got four million times worse."


	7. Chapter 7

The Split up

"Lord Tactimon what happened?"Spartaphinxmon looked as Tactimon was sitting down agitated.

"Those idiotic humans think they won."

"My lord what does that mean?"

"They seem strong together but split apart..."

* * *

"When are we ever going to just relax like this again?"The twelve were laying down on a hill looking at the night sky relishing their victory.

"I don't know but I love it."

"Promise me I'll never hold onto his back again."Wormmon's request made everyone laugh and keep looking at the sky.

"Chase?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever feel like you're going to go home soon? When this is all over and we won't see you again?"

"Why?"

"You might like it back home than here with us."Kari's worry made Sora smile realizing the question.

"Of course not. I don't have you guys over there, especially my knucklehead of a partner who can't tell down from up."

"Why you!"They all laughed again as Ryuninmon tackled Chase down the hill.

* * *

"Huh? What's all the ruckus?"Gabumon woke up hearing a loud noise and saw three tornadoes heading towards them."WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"Gabumon's screams made all of them wake up and see what was happening.

"What the hell?!"Before they could react, they were split up and pulled into the tornadoes.

* * *

"My Lord such a smart idea. Break up the group so they get weaker."Chaosryudramon and Tactimon's lackeys watched what was taking place while Tactimon laughed.

"They'll never find each other. My tornadoes will take them farther than they think."

* * *

"God...my head..."Matt held his head in pain waking up in a jungle and looked around to see Sora, Biyomon, and Gabumon unconscious near him.

* * *

"Armadillomon did you find anyone?"Cody was in a Tundra with Armadillomon as he walked up to him shaking his head."Where are they?"They took a seat on lumps made of snow. But what surprised them was that were groans coming from underneath them. They brushed off the snow to see Ken and Wormmon.

"Wormmon!"

"Ken!"

"Where are the others?"They sat up confused making Cody and Armadillomon shrug.

"I don't know."

* * *

"Huh? Ow that hurt."Gatomon woke up on a beach with pain in her head and looked underneath herself to see Ryuninmon unconscious making her blush.

"You woke up the same way too?"She turned to see Chase with Kari limping next to him with her arm over his shoulder.

"Yeah. What happened?"

"Kari twisted her ankle."

"What do we do? Can't you contact the others?"

"We tried, no signal and that means no Digiports either."

"Where are we anyway?"

"No clue."

"So what do we do?"

"No clue."

* * *

"HEY! GUYS!"Matt was up in a tree looking for the others until he slipped and almost fell.

"Matt? Matt what are you doing? Where are we?"Sora woke up and looked up to see Matt regaining his balance and looking around the

"I don't know and I can't find the others!"

"Where could they be?!"

* * *

"No Digiports...or signal..."Cody and Ken were freezing with their Digimon in their arms trying to keep them warm before they saw a bright light heading towards them.

* * *

"There. That should hold it for a while."Chase grabbed two small pieces of wood and tied them using a piece of rope he found on Kari's ankle while she sat on a broken tree.

"Thanks Chase."

"Well what'd you find out?"They turned to see their Digimon walking towards them.

"This is a deserted island. No Digimon at all and you were right no Digiports."

"Shit. Go try to find some stuff for the mean time, some string, rocks, wood, anything."The Digimon nodded and walked into the jungle leaving Kari and Chase alone."R.I.C.E, got it."

"Rice?"

"Rest, Ice, Compress, Elevate. It's what to do with a twisted or sprained ankle. All we gotta do is stay here until we find someway to contact the others."Chase sat down next do Kari and looked at the Ocean.

"Chase? Why did you care so much that you went into the Dark Ocean for me?"

"Cuz you're my friend, and I got really scared. I promised Tai and I plan on living, I might be my Great-Great-Great-Great Grandpa."

"Do you know any of their names?"

"Not at all. I hope one of them isn't Chase."Kari and Chase looked at each other and began to laugh before slowly moving their faces close until their lips got close to each other. But before they could touch they hear Gatomon and Ryuninmon bickering and moved their heads apart."What's this argument about?"

"Ryuninmon wanted to electrocute the fish in the ocean."Ryuninmon's idea made Kari and Chase look at him in surprise.

"What it sounds smart."

"And deadly."

"We'd be ingesting badly cooked fish and better yet electricity. We'd be walking batteries."

"That's what I am."

"God..."Chase sighed and leaned back making him fall off the log making them laugh.

"How are we going to find the others?"

"It's time we get some help."


End file.
